Yvette Rosas (ALRTF)
|songlink = Mother Protect}} Yvette Rosas is a recurring character in A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Yvette was born as a Rosas, powerful people in Tecpan due to their economic state. Yvette's family owned quite a few businesses in Tecpan, including a pool restaurant outside of her home. Growing up Yvette showed little interest in sports and focused more on studying and reading, becoming a true academic. These academic tendencies also meddled with her own logic, transforming her into a honest yet cold girl but never an elitist. Her personality mixed and matched with that of another peer, Fausto Orbe, who would grow up closely to Yvette and form a platonic relationship with her. Yvette remained the top student in all of her classes, outranking every one of her peers up until high school, were she seemed to have found an intellectual equal in the reformed Ashton. This caused her to spark a rivalry of sorts with the boy, much to his unawareness. Eventually though, Yvette warmed up to him. Yvette was enjoying a relaxing Sunday with Liza, Mimi, Fausto, Lucas, and Ashton, her circle of friends. Yvette attempted to cheer the gloomy Ashton up by reassuring him that he made the right decision in choosing to stay home and prep for an upcoming physics competition rather than leave on vacation with his parents. The peace was cut short however, as a gunfight between the law and the cartel broke out in their midst. Yvette and Ashton quickly formulated a plan of escape, which ultimately led her and most of her friends to safety. Plot Early apocalypse= In the early stages of the apocalypse, school was still in session and despite the cannibalistic warnings all around the world, Yvette did not afford to miss a day of school, dragging Fausto along with her. Class was cut short however when a few infected wondered into the school and as a result, caused a riot to break out within it. Yvette and Fausto quickly went to seek refuge in the schools directory, which had been emptied out of people. The duo waited for hours until two more men, the school principal Mr. Zarez and third year student Curly, arrived to take refuge as well, bringing food with them. As Yvette and Fausto collected the remainder of the food, she saved Fausto from a close call with two infected. |-|Chapter 2= Yvette, along with Fausto, make a reappearance in the second chapter of the story. Having been prisoners in the school's interior for two months, both grow weary of the lifestyle. Much later, Curly awakes from his slumber and taunts the moody Fausto, causing a small fight that ultimately ends with Curly throwing Fausto's monkey wrench and smashing a window. This action causes Yvette to go near the window and retrieve the wrench, allowing a faraway Ashton to spot her. As Fausto sets out to spin the water wheel, his absence becomes increasingly notable, but before she can set out to investigate, Ashton frantically knocks on the directory's door and meets her. He informs her of Fausto's whereabouts and the quartet leaves the school. Yvette is handed Ashton's gun by Fausto and proves to be an efficient shot by eliminating a decent amount of groseros, even managing to save Ashton from a mutated one. As soon as Ashton works on his plan to eradicate each nearby grosero, Yvette, Fausto, and Zarez begrudgingly leave him behind. It is later revealed that their escape was successful, as she is seen resting in one of Ashton's couches. Despite this bit of limelight with her re-introduction, Yvette is mostly out of focus for the remainder of the chapter. After 5 months of residing with Yvette, moments showed us that she retains her academic foundation, as she has become one of two marketplace teachers, along with Zarez. Yvette is more than fascinated with Zarez's initiative to document the safe zones current history and was ecstatic to lend a hand. While on a picnic with Mimi and the rest of her friends, Yvette reminds the group about Lucas and his fate, to which Fausto reminds her that he is more than likely dead. To comfort her, the group proceeds to toast to his memory. Yvette remains a resident of Ashton's home as well, and spent the safe zone's Christmas celebration happy with their company. Personality Ambitious and striving, Yvette gives up not without giving any task her full effort. While this trait is mostly observed in her impressive academic demeanor, Yvette is able to adapt herself to succeed in various scenarios. That being said, if Yvette is afraid of anything, it is the presence of failure. Yvette's agonizing fear of failure proves to be her undoing as her mind begins to over-analyze things, while at the same time provide her with an unneeded amount of stress. However, Yvette is a kind, innocent soul at her peak, and goodness runs deep through her. Yvette's morality allows her to help whoever might need her help, as to her there is nothing more fulfilling. Any amount of fear Yvette has will be put aside for the good of those beloved to her. Even if she finds certain kinds of people off-putting, Yvette is keen on giving most beings she meets a chance. Relations Personal life * : Childhood friend, closest * : Role model, mentor, former academic superior * : Close friend * †: Close friend * : Close friend * : Reluctant close friend, academic rival Killed Victims *Moderate amount of infected. Appearances Trivia *KP made the gif so he can hit on her freely. *Yvette is Adrien's. **He was the only one way excited for her proper debut once he figured out she made a cameo an issue before it <3 . *Yvette once won the most perverse and wrong Hunger Games ever. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:NLO Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Virgin Club Category:Gif Sex by KP Category:Pimped by Adrien